Despertares
by akanatsume
Summary: Espectro ¿Podrías contarme cómo fue tu primer encuentro con tu querido guardián?


No sabía si lo que buscaba era un macho o una hembra, simplemente buscaba y ya. Tenía la seguridad de que cuando diera con ello, lo reconocería. Si hubiese tenido la noción del tiempo que me llevó encontrarla, creo que podría haber dicho que no me tomó demasiado a comparación de otros. No puedo asegurarlo, pero tengo aquella sensación.

Creo que encontrar algo que uno busca por años y años nos genera a nosotros, los espectros, una sensación similar a la alegría de los seres vivientes. Sí, no sabría describirla a la perfección, lo cierto es que, una vez que comenzamos a desarrollar nuestras vidas en compañías de nuestros respectivos guardianes, nuestra perspectiva del mundo va cambiando poco a poco.

Eran sus restos. Muchos a simple vista dirían que eran un montón de huesos similares a otros de su especie, pero para mí eran diferentes. Ahora creo que puedo identificar la sensación de aquel entonces no solo como alegría, sino también como ansiedad. Con un simple análisis pude descubrir que aquello que descansaba frente a mis sensores, escondido bajo la corriente del arroyo, no era ni más ni menos que una insomne hembra, o lo que quedaba de ella. Aproximadamente ocho años de descomposición. Muy poco, pero yo no tenía idea de si estaba vivo antes de que ella muriera o no. No quería perder el tiempo con análisis innecesarios, sabía lo justo y con ello alcanzaba, debía darle una noción de su próximo estado cuando la reviviera.  
Estaba listo para hacerlo, entonces me percaté de algo ¿Iba a revivirla en medio de una corriente?

-No creo que vaya a ser muy agradable…

A mí no me habían preparado para aquel tipo de circunstancias. Asumí que lo mejor era hacerme a un lado, que no fuera que la reviviera y tuviera que volver a hacerlo minutos después porque la corriente se la llevó y ahogó. No podía alejarme demasiado del lugar de reposo de su cuerpo si no el proceso no tendría éxito, y por temor a que mi esfuerzo de años se volviera un desperdicio, me limité a realizar mi trabajo en la orilla.

Regenerar un cuerpo básicamente de la nada misma fue mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Supongo que los espectros al fin y al cabo tenemos ciertos instintos naturales también, procesos ya configurados desde nuestro nacimiento, activación o como quiera decírsele.  
No estaba muy seguro de si debía realizarle algún tipo de… ¿Asistencia? No reaccionó enseguida, su respiración era tenue y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero al menos parecía dormida y relajada, lo que me daba calma a mí.

No estábamos en peligro, no había ningún tipo de civilización en kilómetros a la redonda. Era curioso ¿Cómo había terminado sola en medio del agua? ¿Se había ahogado por accidente o se había suicidado? Lo dudaba, pero tampoco era momento para preguntarse esas cosas cuando podría analizar los registros luego. Estaba despertando.

Abrió los ojos de a poco, pero no por completo. Parecía recién haber despertado de un sueño muy largo, aunque lo cierto era que de alguna manera lo estaba haciendo.  
Murmuró cosas sin sentido, puro monosílabo mientras se enderezaba y se sentaba. La cara de sueño no se le iba aunque notara la presencia del agua atravesando sus piernas y mano. Se observó una de estas con curiosidad, medio desorientada.

-¿Me quedé dormida…? –musitó con pesadez. Su voz era joven y de un tono medio. Su cabello largo llegaba al agua y era arrastrado por la misma.

-Bienvenida, guardiana –le comenté algo nervioso, eran las primeras palabras que cruzaba con ella y quería asegurarme por lo menos de que fuera recibida de la manera correspondiente. Me miró guiada por mi voz, me observó confundida y de manera poco amigable, al parecer cuando despertaba no estaba con el mejor humor.

-Hola… -respondió sin darme mucha más importancia y volteó a su alrededor- ¿En serio me dormí acá? –se preguntó a sí misma.

-Es normal que estés desorientada después de tanto tiempo, tómalo con calma.

-¿Tanto dormí?

-Pues si quieres que sea exacto…. –me tomé unos segundos para calcular basándome en los registros de su esqueleto- 8 años, 128 días, 13 horas, 20 minutos y 8 segundos.

-¿Ah? –me miró (¡por fin!)- Este despertador se descompuso…. –su mano se extendió por encima de mí y me dio un par de golpes de los cuales me aparté, no era muy educado de su parte.

-No soy un despertador, soy tu espectro, guardiana, y me gustaría saber tu nombre de ser posible.

-Arthia Rini, aunque… -noté un cambio en su tono de voz y en su ritmo cardíaco, su mirada bajó al agua- me dicen Arty también, por si decir "arth-dí-a" te resulta difícil.

Bajé al nivel de sus ojos para que me viera y de alguna u otra forma verla yo a ella. Estaba seguro que aquello que ella estaba expresando era tristeza y no quería dejar que la afectara. No solo porque así no podría llevar a cabo sus responsabilidades, sino que estaba seguro que yo tampoco me sentiría satisfecho con mi labor si la dejaba estar así ¿De qué sirve un espectro si no es lo más útil posible para su guardián?  
Creo que la obligué a observarme al interponerme entre el agua y sus ojos. Seguía con la vista parcialmente cerrada.

-Muy bien Arthia, no me resulta ninguna complicación llamarte por tu nombre, de hecho cuento con la compresión de… dejémosle en muchos idiomas distintos, así que puedes decirme que te diga como gustes. No cuento con un nombre, creo, así que si tú lo dese-

Me tomó con fuerza con una de sus manos y me quedé atónito.

-Repite cómo me dijiste antes como dos o tres veces, no sé –me dijo algo molesta y acercándome a sus ojos para observarme con detenimiento.

-¿Guardiana?

-Eso.

Me soltó y usó ambas manos para tomar gua y lavarse el rostro. Se refregó varias veces y sus ojos se abrieron por completo de una vez. Me miró con atención unos segundos, en completo silencio.

-Espero estés bromeando –dijo en un tono totalmente serio.

-¿A qué te refieres, Arthia?

Prosiguió a picarme con uno de sus dedos. Era molesto, de verdad, pero al menos me daba la tranquilidad de que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo positivamente.

-Eso de guardiana y toda esas cosas… ¿Eres una de esas cosas flotantes que tienen los guardianes con ellos? Las… lucecitas estas….

-Espectros.

-Eso.

-Tu espectro.

-Aha…

-Tu eres una guardiana.

-¿Aha…?

-Mi guardiana.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes. Sus ojos blancos me observaron fijamente y luego de cerraron. Arthia se llevó una mano a la mentilla y aparentemente las cosas que estaba pensando le estaban llevando bastante trabajo por el rostro que estaba haciendo. Poco más y parecía que le dolía.

-¿O sea que soy uno de esos que se murió y una lucecita loca los revivió y ahora tengo que pelear en nombre de una pelota gigante que no se sabe de dónde salió?

-No soy una lucecita loca pero no estás muy alejada de la responsabilidad que se te asignó.

-¡DEBE SER UN CHISTE!- y dijo esto me propinó una patada que me hizo volar varios metros de distancia. Por suerte mi carcasa era bastante resistente y me puse en vuelo en instantes.

Ella dio un salto y miró a su alrededor. Se observó la ropa. Era obvio que no reconocería el traje que le había asignado. No era completamente de batalla, pero le sería útil en un principio.

-No están, no están ¿Dónde están? –se tocaba y miraba los brazos de manera nerviosa, creo, sus ojos pasaban de un brazo al otro en cuestión de segundos y no dejaba de palpárselos. Se tocó también las piernas y noté como algo de color de iba de su rostro. Cayó sentada al agua nuevamente y se dejó caer por completo. Su vista se quedó fija en el cielo nocturno.

-Imposible.

-No es imposible Arthia, te he revivido, tu cuerpo ha sido completamente regenerado y has sido elegida para manipular la luz y defender la ciudad junto a otros guardianes.

Se quedó en silencio, debía dejarle asimilarlo. Había presenciado situaciones de este tipo en el pasado, a veces no tenían complicaciones, pero otras llevaba un buen rato que el sujeto en cuestión comprendiera la verdad.

-O sea que me morí hace 8 años…

-Exacto.

-Y ahora me reviven para luchar por el huevo marciano ese.

-Los huevos no tienen forma esférica… o sí, depende de la especie, pero volviendo a tu planteo, estás en lo correcto.

-Ha, no –tajante, se puso de pie y se acomodó su largo cabello tras sus orejas.

-¿Cómo qué no? –le pregunté. Era extraño, la mayoría de los guardianes aceptaban su destino en cuestión de segundos.

-Soy totalmente consiente de todo lo que ello conlleva, no nací ayer ni morí… hace 500 años, y si me lo preguntas, yo no quería morirme, así que voy a aprovechar y hacer todas las cosas que me quedaron por hacer…. Hace unos años. Suena raro -dijo al final para ella misma con algo de asco en su rostro. Miró a su alrededor, parecía ser que se había percatado de que estábamos solos en medio de la nada- No recuerdo mucho… Mira lucecita, o lucecito, tienes voz de hombre. Lamento decepcionarte ¿Ok? Odio ver a la gente o a las… cosas que levitan sin rostro tristes, sé que debes llevar una "búsqueda eterna por el héroe al que asistirás para proteger el bien y la luz y blablablá", y te agradezco que me revivieras ¡Anda, es genial! Raro, pero genial. Pero yo no pienso ser una guardiana ni pienso andar defendiendo bolas flotantes del más allá, así que debes ir a buscar otro cadáver para convertirlo en un héroe porque yo no voy a ayudarte.

Y dicho esto, se lanzó a caminar.

No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. No esperaba que fuera tan consciente de todo lo que implicaba ser revivida por un espectro. Normalmente debemos explicar todo con cuestión de detalles, ya me había preparado el discurso y todo y ella me lo ahorró. Me extrañaba que tuviera tan buenos recuerdos de cuando estaba viva, y si había muerto hace relativamente poco, no podía esperar que no supiera nada de los guardianes.

Me aproximé a ella levitando a gran velocidad y cuando la alcancé, me dispuse a convencerla.

-Lamentablemente no puedo alejarme de ti, eres mi guardiana y de alguna manera soy parte de ti.

-No lo digas así que me da escalofríos, no quiero que nadie sea parte de mi…. –no se dignó en dirigirme la vista. Le iluminé el camino, en la oscuridad de la noche no debía ver mucho y aunque quisiera no ser evidente, no le salía- ¿Entonces estoy condenada a tener a una linterna parlanchina por siempre?

-No creo que sea una condena, Arthia.

-Arty está bien.

-Está bien, Arthia, lo siento, Arty.

-Ah… debo encontrarle el punto bueno a todo esto. Ok, ok, veamos… ¡Sirves de linterna! –me miró y sonrió algo forzada- ¡Eso es bueno!

-No es la función que deseo cumplir pero bien…

-¿Puedes guiarme a la ciudad al menos?

-Es mi idea, necesitas abastecerte.

-¿Puedo comer? Ya sabes, siendo… así.

Se notaba que sus prioridades estaban lejos de estar relacionadas al viajero.

-No creo que eso sea un problema para un organismo. Si es necesario para que estés bien, de por mi puedo ayudarte a conseguir todo el alimento que quieras.

Ella se detuvo y me sonrió ahora de manera más firme y sincera.

-Me caes bien ahora lucecito.

-Bien. Mi objetivo es que estés satisfecha, así que deseo ayudarte en lo que desees a cambio de que luches para proteger el resto del sistema solar.

-Eso lo podemos charlar luego ¿Ok?

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, supuse que no podría hacerle cambiar mucho de parecer.

-Está bien, si creo que tu organismo debe tener urgencias que atender primero. Si no te abrigas tendrás frio, por ejemplo. No quiero revivirte por morir de hipotermia tan pronto.

-Ahng… tranquilo, no es que tenga ganas de morirme DE NUEVO, precisamente, y no soy friolenta. Como sea, quieres que esté satisfecha ¿No? Pues ayúdame en eso y nos llevaremos bien. Tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer antes de andar ayudando una bolita marciana, así que si me ayudas, podemos discutirlo ¿Te parece?

-Está bien, Arthia.

-Perfecto –sonrió y echó a andar- Ya veré qué nombre te pongo ¿Quieres un nombre, verdad?

-No es necesario, pero si lo deseas….

Le indiqué el camino a la ciudad y pronto nos volvimos uno con la noche. Había comenzado la primera etapa de mi labor, y en alguna parte de mis circuitos y esencia, tenía la seguridad de que alguna u otra manera me había condenado eternamente.

 **Muchas gracias por la lectura.**

 **Luego de batallar, pude encontrar este oneshot que había escrito hace unos meses. Mi idea era relatar los despertares/primeros encuentros de varios guardianes de mi fic con sus espectros, dando ideas sobre su historia pero sin demasiados detalles. Es entretenido, espero poder ir subiendo el resto luego.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


End file.
